The production of heat for use in heat engines that convert heat into mechanical or electrical energy has been historically accomplished directly or indirectly by the burning or oxidation of chemical fuel or by nuclear energy, specifically fission. While the use of combustible fuels has certain advantages this practice consumes increasingly scarce fuel resources or use renewable but unreliable sources, while generating greenhouse gases. Nuclear energy via fission has the disadvantage of utilizing dangerous radioactive elements as “fuel” while generating nuclear waste.
Attempts have been made to utilize materials that have an affinity for hydrogen to facilitate production of heat using hydrogen as an energy source. For example, European Patent No. EP 0767962B1 (to Piantelli) describes a device that utilizes an electrode that receives and sequesters a hydrogen isotope within the crystalline lattice structure of the electrode material under the influence of a magnetic field. Subsequent heating of the material results in the initiation of a fusion reaction. Unfortunately, the available reaction area of such an electrode is limited, and there is no provision for control of the resulting reaction.
Previously, the Applicants have pioneered new and novel heating elements as disclosed in co-owned U.S. patent application publication 2011/0300002 (to Cravens et al). These utilize a hydrogen permeable ceramic matrix that includes metallic particles that have an affinity for hydrogen and/or hydrogen isotopes, and imbedded driver and control elements.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for a heat engine that utilizes simple, effective, and controllable heat source which utilizes hydrogen and/or a hydrogen isotope as an energy source.